


Just a little bit

by Poopmeal420



Category: ValewoodTales
Genre: Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poopmeal420/pseuds/Poopmeal420
Summary: Lan gets horny and writes an awful thing the super show





	Just a little bit

**Author's Note:**

> BITCH YEAH BITCH YEAH BITCH

“Andrew!! Andrew!!” the dirty blond boy looked up weakly to be greeted with a concerned pair of green eyes staring at him through thick glasses. “Liz?” was all he managed to say before collapsing weakly into the slimy fluids again. “Oh god…” 

 

6 HOURS BEFORE BECAUSE IM BAD AT WRITING 

 

“HOW IN THE WORLD DID MOE NOT KNOW ALL OF THIS WAS DOWN HERE” Andrew gawked at his exploration partner, Darwin who seemed a little guilty . Prior to exploring the catacombs, Moe decided to pull an ultimate Freddy and split the group up, probably so he could be with the girls alone. Darwin shrugged “Moe mostly just sits in his room either crying or blowing his money on things to fill the void in his soul or something.. I think..” Darwin seemed to trail off. Andrew squinted “isn't that like.. All rich people?” Darwin shrugged “Well that's what my family does” . “Really?” Andrew seemed taken aback by the fact that Darwin's family was possibly extremely wealthy , what with how he carried himself. The catacombs were growing darker since they’d ascended, but luckily Darwin and Andrews bodies were able to be dimly lit by a large lantern Andrew was sporting. Darwin didn't answer and instead focused on the darkness at the end of the narrow space they were in. With a small -click- Darwin slid his awesome goggles onto his face and pressed  a strange button on them that Andrew had no idea existed. Andrew was intrigued but not for long before he flinched as Darwin completely and utterly scrambled in audible frantic motions and screamed “ITS THE BEAST!! THE BEAST !! “ Andrew seemed alarmed but saw nothing. “Wh-what a-are you talking about Darwin!!! There's nothing there stop messing with me- “ but before Andrew could continue Darwin was screaming and running frantically down the hall, far away from him. Andrew made a silly face and shook his head, but Unfortunately now Andrew couldn't make him out at all, and sighed. “What beast is he talking about??” Of course, Andrew became too curious and began getting closer to where Darwin had been staring. Suddenly he felt something warm graze him, and a shudder went down his spine. “D-Darwin? “ he turned around but saw nothing. Andrew raised an eyebrow before the warmth came back, but this time it melted around his pelvic area. Andrew peered down nervously to be greeted with a purple, slimy tentacle gripping him. “ALIE-” the long slimy limb suddenly swept him up and penetrated his lips, sliding into his throat comfortably to silence him. Andrew began writhing uncontrollably until he stopped in his tracks as the beast coiled his wrists and ankles, holding him completely defenseless . he pulled his arms and legs to try and break free but he was becoming outwardly spread , his limbs facing away from him slowly as he was lifted off the ground. He began sweating nervously as he realized what was going to happen as he had heard of plenty of hentais , and he started getting a little bit big. The beast began to coil Andrew’s small body slowly, but productively. Andrew attempted to focus on where the tentacles went as they stuck to him under his shirt, and began to spread into his pants as well. One even began coiling gently around his dick and gave it a good squeeze. he tried very hard not to moan, in fear of Darwin possibly still hearing somehow? Where was he anyway. H-he needs to save you from this thing. This can't possibly happen. Not to you atleast. Soon enough the tentacles slid any clothing he possessed off of him rendering him exposed. Andrews arms flinched as he tried to cover himself but the tentacles tightened their grip, and he lost some air trying. He began to breath somewhat shallowly in response to this,  and his body contorted in an excited manner. Oh man oh man oh man . this would probably be okay. Maybe just this one time and I can get changed back into my clothes in no time. As his body relaxed, His glossy green eyes lolled sheepishly at the ground as he noticed two bright green circles in the darkness of the catacombs. Were- were those the beast’s eyes? He wondered but he couldn't think about it for long, as a deep warmth found its way smacking into his butt. “MMMFFFGH-” oh my god. Suddenly the tentacle occupying his mouth began to get bigger as it slid in and out of his mouth rather quickly and he tried his best to take it well but was obviously struggling. His whole body was becoming warmer and warmer with the tentacles, they were everywhere, wrapping him, gripping him and penetrating him from everywhere they could, his ears, his nostrils, even his…n-nipples. He couldn't stand it sliding in and out, everywhere, filling him up and he moaned and whined with every breath he took. “Youre really enjoying that aren't you?” a familiar voice suddenly piped up from below his now slimy body, and he about choked on the huge tentacle in his mouth so hard that it flung out of him. “D-D-DARWIN?? “ Andrew tried to cover himself once more, but the beast only responded by giving his dick more friction, causing it to grow bigger than it already was and Andrew to breath even harder. “I-im(gasping)s-sorry” the tentacles slowly gripped his balls as well, licking them almost and Andrew became very close. His parched breathing and low moans of

“Darwin please help”  were the only sounds he could hear , but Darwin seemed to let this happen. D-did he direct you this way on purpose.. Nnnggh… a tentacle began petting his hair. D-did he wanna watch you get used and mauled like this? Your body felt so violated but so good. So good. You could only stare as you watched the slimy purple rod shlip in and out of you from below, and you just couldn't stand it , it was an amazing feeling. You suddenly forgot about Darwin even watching and enjoyed getting used, filled all up. He was missing out. Missing out big time. You relaxed for a while as the tentacles slowly began to slide out of all of your orifices , releasing one last load of the warm slime it had been filling you with onto your body. Hey what gives? 

They then gently layed you on the ground to be… well, gross and slimy and all used up, like an empty can of soda. Andrew just relaxed there for a while, coated in slime and breathing heavily still, his dick still erect and throbbing. He noticed two red shoes stepping in front of him and he gazed up weakly, smiling catatonically . Darwin still had his goggles on, and his expression was intimidating. He raised his foot to step on the slimy mess that was Andrew now, and Andrew finally creamed himself. 

 

This is never happening again , he has no excuses to moe or may or Liz after they found him and Darwin like this, and moe has now officially hired millions of workers to seal off the catacombs forever, because he never wants to see Andrew like that in his house ever again, and Andrew will officially never hear the end of this ever 


End file.
